All Along the Watchtower (Part 1)
All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) is the 5th episode of the third season of SEAL Team and the 49th episode of the series overall. Summary Jason pleads to be sent to help Ray and Clay, who are abroad on a mission to protect a U.S. ambassador when their compound is attacked. Plot Jason starts his morning, inside his messy apartment, begrudgingly getting ready for the day, even having a couple of beers before work. While Vic starts off his day eager, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, making sure to incorporate an early-morning workout. Vic arrives to work and is given a quick tutorial on his new work environment from Ray. He introduces him to all the weapons everyone uses and their preference and lets him know he can use whatever he is most comfortable with. Inside the break toom, the rest of the team is getting ready for their morning training session, when Sonny comes in with the dark bruise on his left eye. Ray and Vic walk in, and Sonny immediately responds to Ray’s comment, insinuating Ray takes cheap shots. The tension is relatively quickly broken up when Sonny realizes he has the attention of the room. Before running drills, Jason runs into Natalie Pierce where he once again acks rather hostile towards her and again blows her off. Inside The War Room, Eric and Lisa introduce them to their new mission operation. They have been assigned to protect Ambassador Nicole Marsden in Yemen, who is currently trying to stop Civil-War between two tribes inside a country that is already dealing with a separate civil war. Jason decides that Ray will take the lead, and Sunny volunteers to go with him, wanting to get out and into the action. (and away from Lisa) Ray declines, stating Sonny is too trigger happy and decides to take Clay. They will be heading out 48 hours before the rest of their unit, and provide protection detail for the next three weeks. After their bridefing, Lisa tries to talk to Sonny, wanting to apologize and wanting to know what is going on with him, assuming he is currently spiraling. He blows her off, tells her it's none of her business anymore. Sonny then heads back to his gym and picks up some more boxing lessons with his instructor. While Clay's getting ready for deployment, he runs into Vic inside their cages. Clay makes it very clear that he does not approve of Jason and Ray's choice to bring him on over his friend David Yoder. He also reminds him, he has to earn his respect and will not be his friend outside of work. The next day Sonny also barks at Vic, and Jason walks with him trying to find out why he is spiraling. Later, Jason goes to reluctantly visit with Dr. Pierce. he is again hesitant and doesn't really trust her. Ray and Clay arrived in Yemen and meet up with Mandy who has been there for the past couple of weeks scoping out information. Not long after the boys meet up with Nicole Marsden. She informs them, she is close to getting the two tribes to negotiate and is currently waiting for Imam Sahan. They go undercover while she has a conversation with him regarding peace talks between the two tribes. Imam Sahan gets irritated but Nicole Marsden is able to calm the situation. The boys ride with her back to the embassy and are greeted by a large protesting mob just outside the gates. They immediately rusher inside before they go to the roof and scope out the situation. Ray tells Clay to maybe lighten up on the new kid before they get wind that something is getting ready to happen. They radio headquarters and the rest of Bravo who are currently flying over. They informed them that the situation is potentially getting more hostile, and it would appear something big was about to happen, as all the civilians have cleared out. Ray and Clay get everyone in the building to the basement where they would be the safest. They then get into tactical gear and load up with weapons to defend themselves. One of the employees at the embassy tries to convince Nicole to leave everyone and they can escape on the still working truck outside. Nicole continues to decline. Jason is waiting on orders to be allowed into the city to help everyone escape. While waiting on orders, he makes sure his team is ready to go, and when the call comes down through Eric, they immediately make their way towards the embassy. During the ride over they're continuously cut off by multiple roadblocks in vehicles, purposely stopping them from getting to the embassy. After realizing they are trapped, Bravo is immediately ambushed and opened fired upon. Bravo fires back, covering their retreat. Bravo team now no longer has a vehicle and is making their way over to the embassy on foot. However, Ray and Clay are also being fired upon. Clay makes his way to the ground floor and outside ready to open the door for the rest of his team. The doors locked tight and after several attempts, he is able to bust it open, while Ray covers him. Bravo team finally makes it inside and immediately makes it to the basement with the Ambassador and Mandy. They are taking too much gunfire for a helicopter to make a safe landing anywhere while trying to escort Nicole Marsden they are hit with incoming missiles, and immediately retreat back to the embassy. Notes * This episode takes place in Yemen. * This episode takes places a few weeks after the last one. * Sonny sustains a nasty bruise under his right eye, unbeknownst to everyone, he has taken up boxing. * Ray Perry and Clay Spenser are confirmed to go back and forth as lead snippers. However, Clay is often picked over Ray as he has better aim, while Ray has more experience. * Sonny's prank over in Green Team when he put a PT Cruiser on the roof is brought up again. *Ray Perry revealed some of the weapons Bravo Team prefers; **Most carry the Heckler & Koch HK416 ** Ray Perry prefers a .416 Barrett Sniper rifles or The Heckler & Koch MP7 ** Sonny Quinn prefers a machine gun. or Heckler and Koch 416 Clear Airsoft Rifle ** Clay Spenser prefers a .416 Barrett Sniper rifles ** Jason Hayes doesn't have a preference and will use anything, including a .22, 9mm. Trivia ''Clay Spenser: Just make sure you speak extra slow so us sled dogs can understand.'' * Clay is insinuating Jason thinks they are all stupid, as sled dogs don't have to be as intelligente, as they are not the lead dog. Quotes Jason Hayes: Sonny, what, did you forget the rules in the champagne room last night? Ray Perry: Yeah, you reach for some forbidden fruit there, huh? Yeah, right. Clay Spenser: Sonny hasn't reached for a piece of fruit in his life. Ray Perry: If you're seeing something we're not, enlighten us, Jason. Clay Spenser: Just make sure you speak extra slow so us sled dogs can understand. Sonny Quinn: Anything to put Vah Beach in the rearview mirror. Ray Perry: Somebody got you on the run, Sonny? Sonny Quinn: No, just rather get in trouble over there than here. Ray Perry: Yeah, well, an itchy Sonny on a mission of peace. Uh, I love you, brother, but I don't think that's gonna work. Spenser, go pack your gear, brother. Clay Spenser: A three-week PSD look, if Sonny wants to go,- I'm-I'm good with it. Ray Perry: But I'm not good with that. Clay Spenser: Doesn't take much to turn grief into rage. Ray Perry: Yeah, or a funeral into a riot. Sonny Quinn: "Ass backwards toward the tire fire" is gonna be the title of my memoir. Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast Others * Khandi Alexander as Ambassador Nicole Marsden * Troy Caylak as Imam Sahan * Clayton Farris as Daniel * Anthony Azizi as Security Chief * Behemoth as Dan Henderson Category:Episodes Category:Season 3